


Ready

by Stealthtable



Series: What the Girls Get Up To [27]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Canon Trans Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Food, Forced Masturbation, Impact Play, Pushing limits, Subspace, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthtable/pseuds/Stealthtable
Summary: Lup is ready to try something that makes her nervous.Lucretia gives her quite the experience.





	Ready

“I’m ready,” Lup says. She and Lucretia have been spending the morning tangled up together in Lup’s bed, not doing anything much except snuggling and being lazy together.

 

“Ready for what, dear?” Lucretia asks.

 

“Ready to try a switch, just like a little bit like you said,” Lup clarifies.

 

Lucretia looks at Lup and sees the determination in her face, almost masking the nervousness there. “Okay,” she says. “Let’s go get one then.” To tell the truth, Lucretia’s nervous, too. The last thing she wants is to do something to upset Lup or scare her, and the idea of a switch is touchy based on what Lup’s told her. It’s not really Lucretia’s top favourite idea, either, though she’s willing to try it. It’s not too different from a cane, and Lucretia only ever had to try that once before she made it a hard no, both giving and receiving. The very idea of a cane makes her shiver: it’s just too fucking painful to be any fun at all. This’ll push some limits for both of them. Then again, Lup enjoyed the crop before. They may as well give it a try. They both get up from the bed and walk to the door, and Lup takes Lucretia’s hand as they head outside.

 

A few minutes of careful searching later, the two slip back into Lup’s room, with Lup concealing a slim switch up her sleeve against her forearm. It’s just about that long, and Lucretia had pointed out that since it was sturdy enough not to be just a twig, the end shouldn’t wrap around Lup’s hip or lash back and cut into her. Lup had insisted on carrying it back, and Lucretia hadn’t argued. If it makes Lup less nervous, she’s all for it. Lup carefully locks the door behind them and sets the switch on the night table next to the cool cloth Lucretia’s brought in, and Lucretia casts Silence just in case.

 

The two sit together cozily, side-by-side on the bed. After a few moments, Lup speaks. “I can still be in your lap, right? So I’ll be close to you?” she confirms. Lucretia nods and gives Lup a comforting squeeze. “I’m ready,” Lup says nervously. She stands, pulls her pants to her knees along with her panties, and positions herself across Lucretia’s lap.

 

“Good girl,” Lucretia praises gently. She picks up the switch. “Remember, honey, you’re not in trouble, this isn’t to punish you, just relax and tell me if you need to stop. You’re not going to get in trouble for kicking or squirming or cussing, but I want you to try to hold still and behave for me, okay?” Lup nods. “Give me your hand, baby,” Lucretia instructs, and Lup puts her right hand behind her back, holding tightly to Lucretia’s left hand. Lucretia gives Lup’s hand a little squeeze, then lifts the switch and delivers a firm stroke across the full width of Lup’s ass.

 

Lup cries out as the switch leaves a burning stripe across her naked ass. She catches her breath and whimpers. It stings! Lucretia brings the switch down again, and it stings just as much as the first time, biting into Lup’s skin. Lup cries out again, but in the middle of feeling the pain set in, she realizes that she’s not screaming, not hysterical, that she’s safe even though it does hurt. Lucretia’s got it all under control, it’s okay. Tears prickle in her eyes and she cries out with each stroke and squeezes Lucretia’s hand tight as Lucretia strikes her a third time, then a fourth, a fifth, a sixth. Lup takes a shuddering breath as she feels Lucretia’s gentle hand caress her sore ass and hears soothing words like “good girl” and “it’s all over” and “proud of you” murmured over her. 

 

“That’s it?” Lup asks, unbelievingly.

 

“That’s all, baby, just six like I told you, you’re such a brave, strong girl, you didn’t even cry,” Lucretia praises.

 

Lup takes another shuddery breath. “I can take more,” she says.

 

“Are you sure, honey? You don’t have to, remember you’re not being punished, this is just to try it,” Lucretia says gently.

 

Lup takes another deep breath. “I know, but...that wasn’t so bad, and I want to try more so when I  _ am  _ being punished, I’ll know I can do it. The real thing will fuck me up ‘cause I’ll get all emotional, but it’s not like that now so I can take it,” she says resolutely.

 

“Alright, darling, stand up,” Lucretia orders. She walks over and pulls a towel from the closet, unfolding it with a  _ snap _ that makes Lup jump and, weirdly, start to feel aroused. That sound—just, _ wow _ . “Naughty girls get switched hard and fast and bare while they bend over with their hands on the bed, and their thighs get to join the party, too. Are you sure you want this, dear? I’ll pleasure you afterward, but I won’t let up unless I hear a safeword, no matter how much you cry and beg,” Lucretia warns. She lays the towel out over the edge of the bed.

 

Lup hesitates a second. “I’m ready. Give it to me good, babe, you’ve never been too mean to me before, I trust you,” she answers. She moves closer to the bed and bends over, placing her hands on the bed as her hair falls to cover her face. “Okay,” she says, a little nervously.

 

Lucretia steps to Lup’s side and taps the switch against her ass. “On second thought, I have a better idea,” she says. “A naughty girl would get switched fast and mercilessly so she’d understand she’s not in control of her punishment and must submit, but you’re a good girl, in fact you’ve been an absolute angel for weeks. I can take it slow and easy on you and have a little fun, which is good because you’re not just a good girl, are you?” Lucretia smirks and walks close to Lup’s head, leaning in to to speak in Lup’s ear. “You’re a dirty girl, aren’t you? You’re a nasty, horny little mess, and I’ve just thought of a fun little game to play with you,” Lucretia croons. She straightens and moves back to Lup’s hip, tapping the switch gently against the curve of her ass. “Touch yourself,” Lucretia orders. “I want you to match my intensity; go slow at first. You did really well with the crop before, and now I’m going to work you ‘til you can’t take any more, got it?”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Lup gasps.

 

“Good girl. Begin,” Lucretia orders.

 

Lup sucks in a breath and blushes furiously behind the curtain of her hair. Sure, she’s demanded this of Lucretia before, and done it herself, too, but it always feels a touch embarrassing when she’s made to masturbate in front of Lucretia. It’s such a vulnerable feeling, like Lucretia may mock and humiliate her, and Lup’s pretty sure that where this is headed. “I—OH!“ but Lup’s own cry stops her from saying more as Lucretia lands a stinging smack across her ass with the switch.

 

“I didn’t tell you to speak,” Lucretia says, the smirk still evident in her voice. “In fact, I might just forbid it altogether, it really depends. I told you to take your greedy cock in your hand and show me how fucking desperate you are to come while I use this switch on you. I know you can come after being spanked, but let’s see what happens if you play with yourself while I thrash you.”

 

Lup lets out a little whine. That sounds...challenging, to say the least, and this is a new tone for Lucretia. She usually sounds straightforward, no-nonsense, like she’s fully in charge, or, when she’s comforting or encouraging Lup and calling her pet names, tender and patient like she’s coaxing a wild animal or small child to let her care for them. This side of Lucretia sounds eager to make Lup sweat, to really push Lup all the way to the edge and make her beg and babble and moan. Lup grins. Lucretia wants to play hard. Lup takes her cock in her right hand and slowly begins to fondle it, taking her time and letting her mind wander to what Lucretia might do. She guesses it is kind of like the crop, but without a leather tip. That’s not so scary, and she wasn’t touching herself then. Maybe it’ll hurt less this way?

 

“That’s right, you filthy girl, go slow,” Lucretia taunts, bringing the switch down again. Lup moans. That hurts, and it wrenches her focus back to Lucretia here and now. Lup takes a deep breath and keeps on gently working at her cock as it starts to harden. Fuck, Lucretia’s so hot this way, the way she’s just— _ gods _ ! Lucretia strikes Lup with the switch again, lower than the last time, catching the underside of Lup’s upturned cheeks and making her squeal. “Greedy, nasty girl, you keep on touching. Just look at you,” Lucretia continues.

 

Lup gasps a little and keeps going. Lucretia lands another firm smack, and Lup whimpers. “Lucretia,” she moans.

 

Lucretia flicks the switch hard across the backs of Lup’s thighs, and Lup cries out, but keeps diligently tugging and stroking at her cock. “Say my name again, dirty girl, who controls you?”

 

“Lucretia,” Lup moans.

 

Lucretia whips the switch across Lup’s thighs again. “Who punishes you when you disobey, you brat?”

 

“Lucretia,” Lup gasps, then cries out as Lucretia lashes her again.

 

“Who gives you more pleasure than you can stand, you nasty, horny girl?”

 

“Lucretia, ahhh gods, please,” Lup cries, stamping her foot as Lucretia strikes her twice in row across the sensitive undersides of her cheeks again.

 

“And who’s going to switch you hard until you come and make a big old disgusting mess, you filthy little miss?”

 

“You are, Lucretia, you are, please, gods, Lucretia!” Lup wails as Lucretia raises the switch and begins to slowly and methodically thrash Lup’s vulnerable ass before moving downward and flicking the switch hard all the way down Lup’s thighs and back up again in waves of lighter to harder strikes. Lup’s hand is frantic on her cock trying to keep pace, but every time she gets close to orgasm the pain of the switch yanks her back.

 

Lup howls as Lucretia strikes her over and over, leisurely but without real pauses, then screams as Lucretia reaches her thighs and begins to leave red marks across them about an inch apart. “Nooooo it hurts! Lucretia! Don’t—fuck—DON’T! NOT MY LEGS, IT HURTS! PLEASE LUCRETIA STOP!” Lup begs as Lucretia come back up to the tops of the thighs and focuses her attention on Lup’s sit spots, striking the same small area again and again. “I can’t take it, I can’t! Stop, please, let me come, it hurts!” Lup wails, but Lucretia doesn’t stop. Instead she moves on to Lup’s toned ass cheeks and whips them all over again, raising welts over welts. The pain is harsh, Lup realizes, but it’s somehow balanced by a warm, suffusive calm, paired with the intense pleasure building In Lup’s cock as she pulls and yanks feverishly, trying to stay with Lucretia. “Gods, please,” Lup moans. “Please, please, Lucretia, FUCK!” And with that Lup comes hard all over the bed in front of her. Lucretia stops.

 

Lup gasps for breath, her shoulders heaving. She did it! She took the switching Lucretia gave her without freaking out, and came harder than any time in recent memory. Fuck! Lup tries to steady her breathing. She’s feeling a bit giddy, to tell the truth, and weirdly calm and relieved and content for a girl who just got beaten with a switch.

 

Lucretia strokes her hand gently over the bright marks on Lup’s ass. “Do you want to get up now, dear? I promised you cuddles and kisses,” Lucretia says gently. Lup nods, and Lucretia helps her up and opens her arms to wrap her in a big hug.

 

Lup rests her head on Lucretia’s shoulder and feels Lucretia gently rubbing her back as she breathes deep, shaky breaths. “It’s okay, sweetheart,” Lucretia soothes, “it’s okay, good girl, I’ve got you, cry if you need to and I’ll hold you, alright?”

 

“I—fuck, give me a second, that was a lot, I feel really weird,” Lup manages. Lucretia strokes a hand gently over Lup’s hair.

 

“I’ve got you, honey, you did so well. Let’s get you onto the bed, okay?” Lucretia suggests. Lup nods.

 

Lucretia gently guides Lup to the bed and helps her lie down, then lays the cool cloth over her ass. She sits and slides over to take Lup’s head in her lap as Lup lifts it. “That was absolutely beautiful darling; I’m so proud of you! I’ll hold you and comfort you as long as you need, okay? You’re so strong and amazing and I love you so much!” Lucretia praises.

 

Lup makes herself comfortable in Lucretia’s lap. “Godsdamn,” she breathes. “That was so hot, I’ll do that again any day of the week!”

 

Lucretia strokes Lup’s hair. “If you want, honey. Switches are only for extreme naughtiness punishment-wise as far as I’m concerned, though, and I’m going to take good care of you, sound fair? You’ve got some nasty welts, dear,” she says. 

 

“Okay,” Lup answers. She takes a deep breath. “Can you take the cloth off and we can cuddle?” she asks.

 

“Of course, sweetheart, did it help?” Lucretia asks, whisking the cloth away and back into the bowl it came from.

 

Lup nods as she gets up from Lucretia’s lap. “Lots. It still really fucking stings, though, and I really need you close,” she says.

 

Lucretia crawls into the bed beside Lup and holds her close in a comfortable silence with Lup’s head cozily pillowed on Lucretia’s breasts. “Tell me what you need most, honey, tight hugs? Some smooching? A nice backrub?” Lucretia asks after a while.

 

“A backrub? Are you trying to wheedle sex outta me, babe? You know what they say about backrubs,” Lup teases.

 

Lucretia laughs. “Have I ever wheedled you?” she teases back.

 

Lup rolls to her back experimentally, then grimaces. Lucretia wasn’t kidding, those are some rough welts. She holds out her arms and makes a grabby hands motion at Lucretia. “Have I ever made you?” she teases.

 

Lucretia climbs over Lup and cuddles down, straddling Lup and pressing their bodies together. She pushes a lock of Lup’s silky hair back and kisses Lup’s nose. “Not unless you want to see me beg, but that’s hot,” she teases.

 

“Hot as fuck,” Lup agrees. She swallows. “Whew, dry,” she murmurs.

 

“Need me to get you some water, darling?” Lucretia asks.

 

“It’s okay, I can get some in a minute,” Lup answers.

 

“No, baby, I’m taking care of you, that’s my job. Will you be okay if I go get you some now, or do you need me to help you come down more first?” Lucretia asks.

 

Lup thinks. “Come down more, I think, I feel really good but I’m all fuzzy,” she answers.

 

“Good fuzzy or bad fuzzy, sweetheart?” Lucretia asks. She crawls off of Lup and lies down next to her, drawing her into an embrace and holding her comfortably.

 

“Good fuzzy,” Lup answers. “I kinda got swept up in how turned on I was or something, I guess. I didn’t realize how bad it was hurting there for a bit,” she says.

 

Lucretia nods. “I wondered whether that might happen,” she murmurs.

 

“Fuck, is this what happened to you when I whipped you with the crop? It’s fucking phenomenal!” Lup exclaims.

 

“Yes, honey, just a touch. You can definitely go further with it though, maybe sometime we’ll stretch it out a little longer and see what happens then,” Lucretia answers.

 

“Okay,” Lup answers.

 

“Need anything, darling? Water, maybe? You should probably have a little snack, too, I pushed you hard,” Lucretia says tenderly.

 

“Okay,” Lup answers. “I’m good now, I think, maybe? Pretty sure, I’m still a little buzzy,” she says.

 

“I’ll run to the kitchen and get something for you, but I’ll roll you up safe in a blanket first, okay?” Lucretia offers.

 

Lup grins. “That sounds like the  _ best  _ thing,” she answers.

 

Lucretia takes a blanket and wraps and tucks it all the way around Lup. “Order up, one burrito girlfriend,” she teases. Lup laughs and worms her way further down into the blanket, and Lucretia steps out into the hall. She returns a couple of moments later with a pitcher of water and a couple of glasses stacked together and a bowl of cut up apples with a dollop of something brown next to them.

 

“Aw, hell yeah, babe, apples and caramel! Thank you!” Lup exclaims. She wriggles up and accepts a glass of water and drinks. “You’re amazing, fuck, I’m lucky,” she says. “I’ll give you a nice time in a little bit, okay?”

 

“That sounds amazing, honey. I’m lucky too, I’ve got the prettiest, strongest, most adventurous girlfriend on any plane I’ve ever seen, and I’ve checked  _ so many _ ,” Lucretia replies as Lup starts tucking into the apple slices. Lup grins around an apple slice, and Lucretia ghosts her fingers over Lup’s shoulder. “Love you, darling,” she says affectionately.

 

“Love you, too,” Lup replies happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm. Well, here’s this lol


End file.
